The present invention relates to a force-actuated clamping chuck with a chuck body in which at least two radially extending clamping jaw guides for a respective clamping jaw are provided. The clamping jaw is preferably comprised of a base jaw and an attachment jaw whereby a plurality of guide grooves are provided in opposed sidewalls of the jaw guide and guide ribs matching the guide grooves are provided at the side surfaces of the clamping jaws.
Such clamping jaws are known from German Patent 800 201. The European Patent Application 0546926 also shows such clamping chucks with a plurality of guide grooves and guide ribs between the base jaw and the chuck body whereby in this known construction the forward portion of the chuck body, for the purpose of improved manufacturing, is divided into individual segments which are fastened by screws to the rear portion of the chuck body.
Also, so-called key member chucks are known in which the clamping jaws are guided with a key member in a corresponding key groove of an axially guided clamping piston guided within the chuck body and provided with a throughbore for receiving work pieces. In this known key member chuck, each clamping jaw is provided at its opposite sidewalls with guide ribs which engage corresponding guide grooves in the radial jaw guides of the chuck body. Because of the engagement of the key members, provided at the back of the clamping jaw, in the key grooves of the clamping piston and because of the embodiment of a throughbore within the clamping piston, the rearward guide surface of the jaw guides must be embodied shorter than the forward guide surface so that upon inner clamping of the work pieces, due to the shortened guide elements, higher tilting forces result which cause great surface pressure and thus an increased wear.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clamping chuck of the aforementioned kind with which the inherent system disadvantages can be avoided.